monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Maki-96/Monster high; Z sieci rybckiej wyciągnięta-Roździał 9
thumb|left|150px|Scena jak rafa koralowa, czyli trzeba na niej byćMelody przekroczyła próg szkoły i zaczerpneła głęboko powietrze przesycone smrodem kredy, słabo zdających egzamin detergentów użytych w toaletach i oczywiście dzisiejszym specjałem na stołówce. I nic, tylko te same mdłości. Najwyraźniej przepis na szczęście zalecany przez Frankie Stein nie był stworzony dla niej. Choć mogła to przemyśleć, uwzględniając fakt, że ta nastolatka nie ma nawet roku, a każdy dzień jest dla niej przygodą i wszystko co się w nim zdarzy jest wyjątkowe. W przypadku Mel sytłacja była inna, bo prawdziwe szczęście dawały jej wspólne chwile z jej chłopakiem, Jacksonem. Można było spisać ten dzień na straty, bo oto on jej źródełko szczęścia zostało w domu pod przymusem kurowania się. Najwyraźniej nie łóżyły mu nocne wypady na miasto pod postacią D.J.eja, ale co począć, skóry się nie wybiera. Pani J nie pozwoliła jej nawet zobaczyć się z nim, bo, jak twierdziła, Jackson żadko chorował i nie może ona przewidzieć, czy jego uszkodzone DNA ma jakiś wpływ na przebieg choroby. No coż, nasza syrenka była dziś skazana na towarzystwo jej znajomych RAD-owców, za którymi w gruncie rzeczy nie zabardzo przepadała. Zbyt przypominali tych, za którymi nigdy w życiu nie pomyśli, by zatęsknić i których z promieniującym uśmiechem na ustach zostawiła daleko, daleko w Bevarly hills. Pocieszona tą myślą, ruszyła dalej w głąb budynku. Po drodze spotkała Clawdeen i Lale wpite wzrokiem w lusterka, Blue i Sharlote gewedzące z Heartem oraz... Nie, to nie może być on! Melody staneła jak wryta i przetarła oczy z niedowierzenia. Zekneła i jeszcze raz. Jackson?! Czy to on tam stoi, w koszuli w krate i w rurkach, i jak gdyby nigdy nic maca ściane na której wisi plakat głoszący, że już w czwartek w przeszłym tygodniu po lekcjach odbędzie się kasting do głównych ról na wystawianą w tym roku sztuke?! Serce dziewczyny przyśpieszyło tępo, a ono jeszcze nigdy jej nie zawiodło. Poprawiła swoje sprane dżinsy oraz zapieła bluze do połowy długości błyskawicznego zamka i pół biegiem pół chodem podeszła do niego i rzuciła mu się w objęcia. Był dziwnie zimny, ale nie przeszkadzało to dziewczynie świadomej tego, że jest przeziębiony. Skóra na jego odsłoniętym nadgarstku była blada jak ściana, ale to pewnie znów skutek choroby. Dostrzegła to gdy podniósł ją, by, najpewniej, poprawić niesforną grzywke, ale Mel szybko ją złapała i przekierowała do swojej talii, co również już zrobiła z drugą. -Przepraszam, ale co ty robisz? - oznajmił chłopak z wyraźnie słyszalnym akcentem. Zaskoczona nastolatka oderwała policzek od jego klatki piersiwej i spojżała mu na twarz, która skrywała orzechowe oczy chłopca pod przeciwsłonesznymi okularami. Niepewnie wyciągneła dłoń i zmierzmiła mu włosy, by upewnić się, że nie kryją się pod nimi węże, co mogłaby wytłumaczyć, że właśnie pomyliła się i ściska Deuca w jego nowym sposobie kamuflażu. Kolejna wpadka, bo włosy były naturalne i bardzo przetłuszczone. -Co ty robisz? - powtórzył on pytanie. Melody odsuneła się od niego i wytarła dłoń w chusteczke. Nieznajomy nie miał zamiaru zdejmować swoich okularów, by pokazać jak bardzo go to dziwi, ani też chwalić się jak mu na imię. -Przepraszam to moja wina. Pomyliłam cię z moim chłopakiem. Bardzo mi z tego powodu głupio - oznajmiła wkońcu rumieniąc się pod kolor bluzy i jego spodni. -No ja myśle - oznajmił drwiąco i odszedł, poprwawiwszy swoje przeciwłoneczne okulary na nosie. Nie mineło nawet pół minuty, by wytrącic naszą bohaterke z równowagi, bo oto Cleo popchneła ją biodrem, aby dostać się do listy zgłoszeń. Złapała za czarny marker, wiszący swobodnie na białym sznurku i napisała swoje imię i nazwisko (a także swojego cłopaka) na całej kartce. -Może byś dała szanse innym? - spytała z przekąsem Melody. -A co? Może sama chcesz wystartować w kastingu? -Nie, ale jestem solidarn wobec innych. -No prosze! To przecież "Antoniusz i Kleopatra". Kto lepiej się nadaje niż współczesna władczyni i zabójczo przystojny grecki sportowiec? -Antoniuz był rzymianinem - poprawiła ją nastolatka. Cleo wypieła biodro i oparła na nim zaciśniętą w pięść dłoń, wykrzywiając twrz w grymasie. Najwyraźniej ta uwaga nie przypadła jej do gustu. Zadarła nosa i zgrabnym krokiem w swoich ośmiocentymetrowych szpilkach wróciła do Deuca witając go soczystm buziakiem. thumb|left|40px Na stołówce Melody nie zamierzała tolerować dalszego wywyższania się egipskiej księżniczki, więc powędrowała do jak najdalej połozonego od niej stolika, prosto do Sharlote i ... Nie. No to już był żarty! Blondyn o błękitnych oczach, stroił słodkie uśmieszki do najwyraźniej skrępowanej Rybki. Jego koszula była do połowy rozpięta, a odsolonięty tors świecił od potu. Chłopak systematycznie przejeżdzał palcami po nieswornej blond grzywce, puszczając do niej oko. Nasza bohaterka na ten widok gotowala sie ze złości i nie zamierzała tego puścić płazem. Odłożyła swoją tace tuz obo grupki rozabawionych nastolatek. Zacisneła dłonie w pięści i pewnym krokiem ruszyła w ich kierunku. -No prosze, co tu się nam zalęgło? -O fajnie - odparła Sharlote z ulgą. - To może ja was już zostawie. -Siedź - oznajmiła srogo Melody. Nastolatka nerwowo zamrugała, ale posłusznie nie drgneła. -Słuchaj mała - rzucił D.J. i wstał do niej. - Nie widzisz - kontynuował szepcząc jej do ucha, - że właśnie stratuje do nieziemskiej foczki? Zrób to dla mnie i zmykaj, bawić się swoimi lalkami - wycedził przez zęby sugerując się wizerunkiem D.J. Bobo na jej wyciągniętym T-shircie. Nastolatek dumnym krokiem wrócił do swojego obiektu westchnień i zarzucił jej ramię na karku. Złapał za podbódek dziewczyny, przytrzymał go, a sam założył na jej nosie "eskimoski pocałunek" (potarł swoim o jej). Melody na ten widok zagotowała się ze złości. Miała już zamiar dać upust swojej wściekłości, gdy nagle oamiętała się i wyciszyła. Uświadomiła sobie, że nie warto robić scen, bo to nie D.J., a Jackson jest jej chłopakiem. Teraz priorytetem było by między ta dwójka nic nie zaiskrzyło, co wydawało się stosunkowo proste, bo Sharlote nie wyglądałą na zachwyconą jego zalotami. Nastolatka wymusiła na sobie uśmiech i usiadła na przeciwko stolika. -Co jeszcze chcesz? - spytał poirytowany blondyn. - Gdzie masz swoje żarełko? Nastolatka wskazała palcem na rozcwytywaną przez grupke brunetek tace. -To może opowiesz nam, co cię nakłoniło, by rzucić się w objęcia nowego? - spytała niesmiało Sharlote, chcąc zignorować "swojego kolege", który bawił się jej dredem ozdobionym o koralik ze wzorem "kość-staw". -A myślałam, że to Jackson. Zwykła pomyłka. -Czekaj. Ty mówisz o tym kujonie? Melody przytakneła mu kiwiąc głową. -Dobra, rozmowa już mnie nudzi. - Młodzieniec wstał, ucałował swoją "ukochaną" w policzek i odszedł. Rekinka na chwile zamurowalo, po czym wkońcu oznajmiła: -Poszedł już? -Tak - wyszeptała jej znajoma. Sina dziewczyna odetchneła ulgą i runeła twarzą w jabłkową breje imitującą szarlotke. Melody połozyła jej dloń w geście zrozumienia. -Chcesz chusteczke? - spytała przyjacielsko. -Nie - bąkneła pod nosem. -A nie udusisz się czasem? Sharlote uniosła zdziwoną twarz, a resztki słodkiego błotka spłyneło po niej jak śnieg z szyby samochodu podczas jazdy. Następnie odwróciła głowe tak aby Melly zobaczyła jej kark wyorany bruzdami. -Wow, jak ci się to stało? -To mam od urodzenia, bo to skrzela. Uśmiechneła sięj przyjaźnie i ponownie naciągneła na kark ociekajacą wodą apaszke i przykryła foliowym kapturem. -Dzięki temu mam zawsze dostęp do wody. -Czyli nie trzeba się o ciebie martwić? -Jestem wytrwała, ale ten chłopak mnie wkórza, aż dziw, że się mu dałam pocałować. -Całowaliście się?! Rybka wygieła twarz w głupkowatym uśmiechu, mówiąc: -A, bo ty nie miałaś się o tym dowiedzieć. - Zarumieniła się. - Ale spoko, "chodze" z Billym, więc D.J. mnie nie interesuje, mimo to, że nie da się mu tego przemówić do rozsądku. Melody zastanowiła się jak to powiedzieć Jackonowi, bo to jego alter ego ma swoją kochanke.Pożegnała się z przyjaciółką ściskając ją przyjaźnie, na skutek czego musiała się wytrzeć z jabłek. Do końca przerwy zostało tylko kilka minut więc dziewczyna musiała przyśpieszyć kroku. Po drodze rzucił się jej w oczy formularz zgłoszeniowy do głóch ról w szkolnym przedstaniu. Poza nazwiskiem de Nile i Gorgon dostrzegła nabazgrane drapierznym stylem nazwisko Jekyll. Czyżby D.J. chciał jeszcze bardziej uprzykszyć życie Jacksonowi? - pomyślała Melody. -Jak tak chcesz tak grać to dobra. Rękawica została rzucona - oznajmiła już na głos wpisując się liste. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Nasze własne historie